Tattered Spire
The Tattered Spire was a massive tower created near the end of the Old Kingdom. Its purpose was to channel all the Will energy in the world to grant the master of the tower a single wish. In the Old Kingdom When the tower was first activated by the last Archon of the Old Kingdom (not to be confused with the first Archon, William Black), there was a bright flurry of light, followed by a large explosion that utterly destroyed Albion's Old Kingdom and caused a dark age. Some people believe that this was the first wish - an end to a corrupt kingdom, destroying it so that a new, pure kingdom could one day take its place. This explosion also destroyed the majority of the Spire, rendering it unusable. The only surviving portions were underwater, concealed from sight. This is why it could not be seen from shore in Fable or Fable: The Lost Chapters. Fable II The main plot of Fable II involves Lucien rebuilding the Spire so that he can become a god, afterwords using his power to create a "perfect" world under his control. It is unclear what the Spire is made from or where the materials come from. There are moments when slaves seem to be breaking through a rock formation in order to create a doorway; other incomplete parts of the Spire seem to be made from the same rock. The walls are similar in appearance to Obsidian, a black stone. The Spire is also the name of a quest, where you must go to the spire to free the Hero of Will. During the quest you are given three choices to be good (being good causes you to permanently lose experience) or evil. You also spend ten years in the Spire, between that time Albion changes depending on the choices you made before you took the Tattered Spire quest. After Fable II It is not known exactly what happened to the Spire after the events of Fable II although Theresa stays there and says to the player "But the spire... is mine. Begone." and that is the last the player hears of Theresa (until the "See the Future" DLC), but the Spire is still visible. If you choose love at the end of the game you will be greeted by your dog at Oakfield docks. Also in one of the barracks is a chest containing a random potion (do not use as you cannot absorb experience) also bags of gold can also be found there but it only contains 1 gold. The Spire makes a return appearance at the end of the new See the Future DLC. After completing the first two quests from the items Murgo sells you, he will freely give you a model of the Spire, which you can use to transport there, specifically to the room Theresa resides in. She will greet you and insinuate that she meant for you to come before her once more. She will then give you a vision of the future, with the hero (or one of his/her descendants) becoming the king or queen of all Albion. At the end she will mention the name Aurora, but nothing more about it. Afterwards, you are transported back to wherever you used the Spire model. Trivia *During your time in the Spire, it greatly increases in height. *The Spire is not the only construction of Will in Albion, as other Archons ordered other constructions such as the wall that protected the Old Kingdom from evil beings and hostile creatures and the Snowspire Oracle, a monument designed to record the present and past of the Kingdom of Albion. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Gameplay